Family of Runaways
by jillyvicy
Summary: I'm Cat. I have a loving cousin and over protective sister. I have a dead uncle and a spirit world looking after me. So how do I get into such big problems? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: I don't remeber

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm answering any questions that you have about this story.**

* * *

I sat on the grass and cried. My step-sister came over to me and put a hand on my bare shoulder. I was wearing a strapless black dress that went to my knees, white knee-high socks, black lace gloves, black high-heels, and a black veil. I took another look at the tombstone of my step-uncle and cried again. "Why would they do this Ava-nee?" I asked my sister. It had been 10 months since he died, but we visited him a lot. Today would be the last time.

"I don't know Cat. All I know is that we have to find somewhere new." the tanned brunette replied. I looked into her watery brown eyes and grabbed her gloved hand. Her black dress swayed past her knees as she walked and covered her shoulders from the rain while her black high-heels splashed in the puddles. Her curly brown hair was held up in a bun by a black bow.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a little girl with black hair and brown eyes screamed, wiping tears from her eyes. I ran up to her and knelt down, making her look up at me. I saw the true beauty of her eyes when her orange hat was out of the way.

"I can help you find your parents." I told the little girl. I was about three heads taller than her, which is sad considering I'm 15. She nodded and I smiled at her. "What does your mommy look like?"

"She has green hair and brown eyes." the little girl told me. I nodded my head and scooped the little girl in my arms. "I'm Asuka Connell. What's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm Cat." I said, tucking a bunch of my curly pink knots- I mean hair behind my ear. I started running and being the oh so lucky person I am... I ran into a group of big men. "Ah crap." I muttered, turning quickly and running in the opposite direction.

"Get them!" I heard a guy call. I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw the Saber Tooth sign on them. "That's the Fairy Tail child! Don't let her get away!" I glanced around quickly and saw that if I didn't turn soon, we'd be cornered, so I took a sharp right.

"AVA!" I shrieked, since I'm not the most energetic person ever. And of course, I tripped. I curled around the girl and rolled on the cement bricks, leaving stinging patches all over me.

"Asuka!" I heard a female voice call in the distance. I was just about to scream out 'over here' when a boot found my back. I let out a shriek and the young girl cried. Then another point of contact on my leg.

"OVER HERE!" I finally screamed. "I HAVE ASUKA!" Another kick to my back. Now, I was pissed. I rolled over, getting a little space in between us and set Asuka down. "Go Asuka. Run behind me. Your mom's looking for you." I said in a hushed voice. I heard footsteps leaving and the guys looked at me, a tiny girl, in their way.

"GET THAT DAMNED GIRL!" one of the men snarled, making the rest of the men come my way. I kicked one in the gut, making him crouch over to regain his breath and ran after Asuka.

"Damn it. AVA!" I screeched, tripping again. I fell and scraped my right arm and leg. _Where is that invisible woman?! _I yelled in my head. I got up shakily and was surprised when the group of men stopped in front of me. "Damn it."

"That girl will get her parents, and Fairy Tail doesn't know when to quit." one of them said. I sensed something standing by me and knew that Ava would be pissed. "And then we'll get three Fairy Tail scum along with you."

"Okay then. Get me if you can." I said, bolting down a random alley way. I heard the footsteps coming after me, so I hopped up onto a trash bin and faced them for a second. I smirked and jumped up, climbing onto a fire escape and climbing up it until I reached the roof.

"Oh no!" Asuka cried from where we just were. "They have Cat mommy! We have to help her!" I smiled until I saw several of the men running out of the alley way, leaving Ava to beat up one who was rather illusive. I hopped down and ran after the remainder.

"Asuka! Look out!" I shrieked, face planting the road as I tripped again. I got back up and began jogging lazily over to where the were to see Asuka with a green haired female and a black haired male that could have been her parents. The men were stuck in mud or other things like that. "So... That's what a Fairy Tail mage can do..." I noted, falling to my knees from lack of energy.

"So you're the girl who saved my daughter?" the woman asked, jogging over to me. I nodded and yawned. The woman knelt in front of me and looked at me. "How'd you get so beat up?" she asked skeptically.

"Running in high heels." I said making the woman laugh. "You remind me of my step-mother. And my older sister. And Lucy." I said, my eyes filling up with tears as I said Lucy's name. She died 7 years ago, well almost 8 now, and she was like my third mother. It went step-mom, Ava, Lucy.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" the woman asked. I nodded my head and cried into my hands. "The one that supposedly died 7 years ago?" Nod. "She's not dead. She's in Fairy Tail right now." I looked up with wide blue eyes. "Nobody's ever compared me to her before. I'm Bisca, and this is my husband Alzack."

"Do you really know Lucy Heartfilia?" Ava asked from behind me. Bisca nodded and I hugged her torso, crying. "Can you take us to her? We're her cousins." Ava said with tears in her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Sure." Bisca said. "I mean, you guys did save our Asuka." She helped me up as she stood herself. "It's only a few hours away, right Alzack?" she asked. The man nodded and I wiped away some tears.

"Thank you." I said, following the Fairy Tail family. Bisca ruffled my hair and Alzack nodded. "I'm Cat and this is my step-sister Ava." I grabbed Ava's hand and she gave mine a slight squeeze.

"Just like Lucy, I have to say. Sure, you guys may look completely different from her, but you introduced yourselves like she did." Bisca said. "First names, no last names."

"We don't know our last names." I stated. "I mean, we've been raised as Heartfilias since I was 2 and since Ava was 6. After 12 years, you kind of forget." Bisca looked back in shock before regaining her composure.

"Well, that must be hard." Bisca said with sad eyes. I shrugged and smiled at the woman.

"I only remember being a Heartfilia. And I had two families before that." I said. "Do you know an orange haired Leo?" I asked, turning my head slightly. Bisca nodded. "Is he in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. Sort of." she said. "He's one of Lucy's spirits. He was in the guild for years before that though. Nobody knew." Bisca said. I smiled and shook my head before laughing.

"That idiot." I snickered. "I told him to go to Lucy, but he was too stubborn. She had to find out, didn't she?" I asked. Bisca nodded and I snickered some more. "What a fool."

"How do you know Leo?" Alzack asked me. I thought about it for a while before shrugging

"He's just been in my life ever since I was a baby." I said. "He even fooled Ava that babies are brought to the front door for a few years. One day, he found me as a young baby and dropped me off at Ava's door and he visited me frequently."

"Wow. At this moment, you know five Fairy Tail members." Bisca said. I nodded and we talked small talk as we walked to the guild. When we stopped, we were in front of a multi-leveled white building with brownish roofs, orange windowsills, and orange double doors. Bisca opened up the doors and the three of them walked in. Me and Ava hesitated before following them in. "Lucy. We found your cousins." Bisca said into the noisy pub.

"My cousins?" Lucy asked. My eyes bulged and it felt like there was a dry lump in my throat as Lucy turned to face us. "You two? Where did you come from? And why are you saying you're my cousins?" she asked. My heart dropped. I turned and ran away from the guild.

"Shit." I heard Ava say. "CAT! CAT! COME BACK HERE!" she called as I ran, fiercely wiping tears from my eyes and tripping a lot. I finally gave up running and climbed into a tree, since I ran into a forest.

"Leo!" I wailed, wanting company. The orange haired boy appeared below the tree I was in and looked up. "Leo! She didn't remember me!" I cried. Leo let out a sigh and held his arms out, which I jumped into.

"Well, lets change that." Leo said, taking me through the spirit world and into the noisy pub-like guild headquarters. I clung to his tuxedo as he tried setting me down. He let out a chuckle.

"Loke!" a rosy-pink haired boy called, waving frantically. He sat next to Lucy, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, a dark bluish-black haired boy, a light blue cat, and a freaked out Ava.

"Loke? How are you holding that girl after coming out of the spirit world?" Lucy asked as Leo walked over to the table. He sat down and sighed. "And how did you find her?"

"She's your cousin, but I've known her longer than I've known most people." he said. "I am somewhat bound to her and have been since she was a baby. And she is allowed into the spirit world for some unknown reason." he said vaguely.

"My cousin?" Lucy asked, deep in thought. I let out a sigh and looked down at the dangling pieces of fabric hanging off of my trashy dress. "I don't remember her." she said after a minute.

"I told you Leo." I pouted. He pet my head and I glared up at him, making him laugh. I rolled my eyes and looked down again. "I had a feeling that this would happen." I murmured. "I mean, Lucy and Leo died, then uncle died, and then you're both alive? Something was too good to be true."

"Well, Virgo can't wait to see you. And Ares is dying to make sure you're okay." Leo told me. I nodded and he poked my side... and I giggled since I'm ticklish. "And maybe Aquarius won't kill someone. Maybe." I laughed at this. "Wanna go see them?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Leo. If you take her, I will kill you." Ava threatened. Leo slouched his shoulders and I laughed. I reached up and pet his hair and he pet mine back, making me glare at him again.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go Cat. Don't run off or get killed." he said. "I can't believe I actually have to worry about that with you." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I laughed and he disappeared. _What to do?_


	2. Chapter 2: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


End file.
